1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a torsion spring assembly and a portable electronic device with a torsion spring assembly.
2. Related Art
Due to the development of the technology, various information products have been developed to make our lives more convenient and shorten the distance between the human beings by fast information transmission. In the present information products, the portable electronic devices, which have small volume and are easily carried, have become more popular. The portable electronic device is, for example, an electronic organizer, a language translator, a cell phone, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a laptop computer. This kind of portable electronic device has a certain market occupancy ratio, which has grown year by year.
For example, the smart phone includes a display unit and a host unit. The display unit can slide and turn relative to the host unit so as to expose the keypad set. However, in order to have both the sliding and turning functions, the smart phone needs at least two modules, including a sliding module and a turning module. These two modules not only increase the material cost but also increase the manufacturing cost because they must be assembled accurately. In addition, the smart phone needs a larger space to contain these two modules, so that the cost of the smart phone increases. Moreover, when any one of the modules malfunctions, the smart phone can not be normally used.